


Confessions of an April afternoon

by wildflowersinthemeadow



Series: Mammett Love [1]
Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Declaration of Love, First Kiss, Love, M/M, homely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/pseuds/wildflowersinthemeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty behaves strangely lately. Doc attempts to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of an April afternoon

The gentle April sun was seeping through the open doors of Doc's garage. It was a Thursday afternoon and the scientist was feverishly working on the DeLorean, repairing the damage that had been done by the latest time travel. Marty was sitting nearby, assisting, and played some undefined melody on his guitar, lost in thought.

With his head hidden somewhere between the equipment, Doc's voice sounded behind the shining, silvery hood.

"Marty, could you hand me the screwdriver, please?"

"Huh?" was the distant answer.

Doc's head appeared above the hood, his brows furrowed, the eyes slightly widened. He quickly looked around.

"The screwdriver?" he repeated. "The one with the red grip, right next to you?"

Marty looked around. Indeed, the instrument was lying nearby on a stand next to him.

"Oh, _that_ screwdriver." He reached for it, absent-mindedly, handed it over to Doc and continued playing on his guitar, staring into air.

Doc was slightly alarmed.

"What's the matter with you, kid?" he asked, outright, reaching for the instrument.

Marty looked up, trying to regain his composure. "Huh? Nothing, it's really nothing, Doc."

Emmett put down the screwdriver, encircled the car and came to a halt next to his young friend. Something was up, obviously. Marty had been acting strangely lately and Doc simply couldn't find out what it was. Well, he had not asked yet, so that might have been a problem.

"Okay, come here," he said full of sympathy. Gently, he took the guitar out of Marty's hands and lay it down on a chair nearby. "Now, let's get over here," with a hand on Marty's back he guided the boy to the worn out couch in the middle of the room, sat him down and looked at him, attentively. "And now tell me what bothers you."

Marty shook his head, trying to keep up the façade. He even tried to smile. "Like I said, Doc, it's nothing."

Emmett almost smiled. Marty was a clever kid but he was a lousy liar and an even worse actor if he was feeling down or something bothered him.

"Is it something at school?", the older man asked. "Some kid giving you trouble?"

Marty shook his head.

"Is it Jennifer?"

Marty froze for a moment. _Ah, there we have it,_ Doc thought. He hit a nerve.

But the boy shook his head. "Jennifer is fine," he answered curtly.

Emmett placed a hand on Marty's shoulder, patting it slightly. "Come on, kid, spit it out. I am here, I will not judge and I will listen."

For a moment, Marty peered at Doc's hand on his shoulder. Then he looked at the older man. Emmett's heart clenched. Marty's eyes were so sad, he looked like a lost puppy and Emmett had to bring up all his effort not to pull the boy into a hug, cover him with a blanket, give him a hot cocoa and tell him that everything would be fine. Cautiously, Emmett pulled away, folding his hands in his lap and listened.

Slowly, Marty began. "I ... think I like someone."

It was clear that he was not talking about Jennifer.

"I might even be in love," Marty continued.

Doc nodded. "I see. That's tricky, Marty. What about Jennifer?"

Marty fidgeted with the fabric of the couch. Then he looked Emmett in the eye, shyly.

"Actually, I lied about Jennifer. I broke up with her a couple of days ago."

Emmett looked at him, genuinely and utterly surprised. "Well, that's big news! How are you feeling about it?"

Marty shrugged his shoulders. "Well, of course I feel sorry for her. She didn't take it too well. And I guess I should feel guilty. But actually, I like the other person too much to really care. Is that selfish?"

Emmett looked at him, a bit lost. He didn't have much experience on that subject and he had never had to break up with anybody. He tried to put himself into Marty's place.

"I'm not sure," he answered honestly. "But I mean, it's love, or at least it sounds like it. Not much you can do about it, right?"

Marty grinned at him. "Oh, Doc." His voice was tender.

"And does the other person know?" Doc cautiously tried to get to to the core.

Marty grinned again. "I don't think so." For a moment, there was silence in the room and only the sounds of the street were audible. Then Marty took a deep breath and began: "See, I have liked that person for a long time. He is wise, he is funny and he can be incredibly ... charming. He knows me like I know myself and sometimes he reads me like an open book. I trust him completely." Suddenly he looked Emmett straight in the eye. "He is my best friend in the whole world."

Emmett's eyes widened in surprise. "Marty ... do you mean to say ... ?"

"Doc, I think I totally have the hots for you."

Emmett had to grin at that. It was the typical Marty way to say something that big.

"I ... don't know what to say," he replied, a bit lost. The confession was quite overwhelming and for Marty definitely not easy to make. He admired his courage.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Marty asked cautiously. "I mean, after all you're my friend."

Doc shook his head. "Not at all. I mean, love does require familiarity, trust, some sort of intimacy, bonding. And after all the time we've known each other, after all we experienced together ... it does sound logical and it does sound possible."

Marty looked at Emmett for one long moment. "And ... what do you feel for me?" He simply dived for it.

A blush ghosted over Emmett's cheeks. "Actually ... I didn't want to tell you, maybe I was even lying to myself, but actually, Marty, I do really like you, too." He searched for the right words. "You are ... my best friend, my faithful companion. You are my light. You make my heart smile. And sometimes you show me the way in this crazy, modern world."

Marty blushed, too. "Oh, Doc." Without noticing it, he moved closer to the older man. When only inches separated them and Emmett already felt Marty's breath on his skin, the older man suddenly spoke up.

"But, Marty ... don't you think it's weird? I mean, I am so much older than you ... and stuff."

Marty froze in the movement, grinning at him. " ... ' _and stuff_?' "

"I am kinda lost for words here," Emmett replied shyly.

Marty already tilted his head, heading for the kiss. He was so close to Emmett that what he said next was almost a whisper: "Fuck your age. To me, you are timeless. And young."

At that, Emmett simply closed his eyes and finally received a warm touch of two lips on his mouth. Slowly, almost cautiously they tasted each other and Emmett thought that this was one of the best things he had ever experienced in his life. His hand found its way on Marty's shoulder again. Marty's hand rested on his belly, feeling the rising and sinking of it, while they fully made out, breathing each other. The warmth Doc was feeling on his mouth spread into his heart and belly which totally felt like pudding right now. He could feel it even in his toes and he got shivers all over his body.

When they finally parted, Doc breathlessly said: "You're an incredible kisser."

Marty grinned: "I can only give the compliment back. You sure you didn't have much experience in this field?"

Emmett smiled shyly. "Well, you are definitely a good inspiration."

Marty patted Doc's hand on his shoulder and gave him one last, quick peck on the lips. "What do you say, back to work?"

Doc nodded. "Sure."

They went over to the car and picked up where they left. Marty began playing the guitar again. This time, the tune was cheerful and definitely familiar. The dark, misty clouds had disappeared. Behind the silver hood, Doc was smiling.


End file.
